The Fall Of A Hero
by TiranSanders04
Summary: Percy is betrayed, forgotten, cast aside into Tartarus as a blood thirsty freak. How will he survive the hardships of Tartarus once more? Will he once again escape? Will he once again be the Percy we once knew. I got this idea from VenatrixCazador go check out her story! All characters and stuff go to Rick.


**Hey I would like to thank VenatrixCazador for letting me use this story idea. Be sure to check out her original story. And I will try to update as much as I can but I have limited internet so it's kinda hard to, but I'll still be writing on pieces of paper then so enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

 **3rd Person POV**

It was a normal day for Perseus Jackson. After his second war he had been in peace, or at least as peaceful as a demigod could be. His life was going well. That was until the satyr that has been his best friend for years, the one that brought him to camp, and now, the bearer of bad news called out to him.

"Percy!" Grover yelled. Percy turned around to see his friend, Grover, making his way through the campers who were doing their activities, some looking at Grover infuriated. When Grover reached him, Percy could see the sorrow stretched across his friend's face.  
"What's wrong, man, you're supposed to be looking for demigods... Oh wait I know. Did you find one? Are they that powerful?" Percy questioned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No... It's not that, Percy," he said while looking down at his feet.

Percy froze."The war just ended, there can't possibly be any other threats right?" he asked.

"No, but I wish that was it. Your parents were killed by a monster last night." Grover braced himself for the worst. He knew his friend well. When it comes to threats to his friends or family, he gets really angry. Surprisingly, Grover couldn't hear any yells or shouts from the son Poseidon. He didn't do anything for that matter. Grover looked up to see Percy staring ahead blankly, tears threatening to slip out of his eyes.

"Percy are you okay man?" Grover asked uncertainly

Percy just nodded his head before slowly walking away. He slowly made his way back to his cabin, ignoring everyone who greeted him. Right when he reached his cabin, he heard a female voice behind him.

"Hey Percy, what's wrong with you? You've been ignoring everyone talking to you." Percy looked back to see Annabeth staring at him with her arms crossed questioningly. Percy hesitated before looking down at his feet. _Do I really need the sympathy right now?_ He asked himself.

 **Percy POV**

"No, I'm fine," I retorted, looking at her. She looked at me as if I had hit her. A small part of me wanted to apologize, but I choked up and ran into my cabin, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the first thing I saw, which happened to be the Minotaur horn, and threw it at the wall, impaling it there. Then I started trashing the whole cabin, stopping only when I saw a photo. The photo was of Annabeth, Mom, Paul, and I, standing in Central Park to celebrate my 18th birthday. That was one my happiest memories with my family. I could feel the smile on my face, but it instantly fell away. My small burst of happiness disappeared. I remembered why I was angry in the first place. I slowly sat down on my messy bed. Before I knew it, tears began to roll down my face in torrents. I sat like this for a long time until I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. _**4:00 A.M**_. _Okay, just have to put on a shir- Wait... Who the heck is waking me up so early?_ I thought. I opened the door, not caring that I didn't have a shirt on, and I was greeted by a distressed Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, what's wrong?" I questioned, looking at my mentor. He shook his head sadly and gestured behind him.

"Percy, my boy, you're needed on Olympus," he answered.

"What for?" I questioned. "I didn't do anything to offend the gods... Did I? I've already settled all my problems with the gods." He sighed and looked up at me slowly.

"They didn't tell me specifics, but they didn't seem too happy," Chiron replied. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I didn't do anything lately, I've just been living my usual life. Okay, now that I think about it, maybe that was a little weird.

"How would I be going there?" I asked. To be honest, for once I was actually hoping to walk. I wasn't that eager to be in front of the council again. Chiron opened his mouth to respond, but before I knew it, I was in the middle of the throne room. The gods and goddesses stared at me with anger and disgust. The worst of all was my father. He stared at me as if I was Gaia trying to kill his best friend. I looked at Zeus before kneeling to him and asking, "Lord Zeus, what is it that-"

"Be quiet!" He bellowed at me, fuming with rage. The hairs on my body stood up and the air tasted of ozone. I instantly shrank away, startled at his tone. I felt that I was going to cry, but I managed to keep myself together.

"My Lord, what have I done?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end, causing some of the gods (Apollo and Hermes) to laugh.

Zeus sent them a glare before starting again, "Perseus Jackson, you have been accused of treason against the gods and parricide. You worked with Gaia and killed your parents. What do you have to say in your defense?"

I was completely stunned. He accused me of betraying the gods when my fatal flaw was loyalty. Then he had the audacity to accuse me of killing my own parents. No... That was wrong, even by Zeus' standards. It seemed as if he actually believed it and it wasn't just an excuse to kill me for me being a son of Poseidon.

"And he doesn't even defend himself!" Apollo declared smugly. This got me back into the real world and I started to think of something intelligent to say. However, me being me, nothing good came out.

Instead, I said something like, "Uh, no nat ah, I'm like, innocent."

Zeus boomed with laughter before beginning, "The kid can't even defend himself. Now, which of you think the boy is guilty?" Instantly Zeus himself raised his hand, followed by Hera, Dionysus, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and one other who surprised me the most. My dad raised his hand. "It's eight to four Perseus. You know what that

means."

I stared at them, stunned. My brain slowly comprehending what this meant, but what were they going to do to me? _Most likely Zeus would like my death along with Ares,_ I thought bitterly. The gods looked amongst themselves for a moment before it seemed like they came to a conclusion. Zeus snapped and chains wrapped around my hands and feet, clutching them together.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus bellowed "You have been given the punishment of Tartarus"

I fell down to the floor in disbelief. The gods that I have saved twice has put this upon me. The gods stared at me looking like their part is finished.

"You will also bear a curse" He replied with a smirk. As soon as he said this I knew it wasn't good, if Zeus wasn't yelling about something then it has to be bad.

Athena looked at him worriedly, "Father, you wouldn't mean _that_ curse, would you?"

Okay, now this is just bad; if Athena, one of the goddesses who wants me to die, isn't for a punishment then, well, I can just presume it won't be good at all. Apollo also looked at him as if he was crazy. In return he just smirked and told Hermes to get Hecate. Hermes nodded before flashing away returning shortly with the goddess of magic.

She looked around before calmly speaking"Lord, why is it that you called me here?" she questioned before noticing me in the middle of the throne rooms with chains. "I presume it has something to do with this demigod." She said this as a statement more than a question. In response Zeus nodded before gesturing to me "This boy has betrayed us to those of the giants and we need to see to it that he needs to receive a very special curse".

"You wouldn't mean that curse, would you? I thought you told me to never ca-" she was cut off as Zeus started to get angry

"Yes I mean that curse" he snapped. "I know I forbade it but now I'm letting that slide for now" _Jeez never thought Zeus would go against the rules_ I thought _._ Apparently I started to chuckle out loud for Zeus turned towards me. "And what are you laughing at child?" He boomed.

"Nothing my lord" I replied before doing a sarcastic bow, or as best of a bow you can do in chains. He stood up aiming his master bolt at me "Boy if you say that one more time then you're going to regret being born" he threatened me. _Never thought I could get people this mad, oh wait yes I did never mind I could_ I thought _. Maybe I could get him more mad, death would be better than Tartarus and I'm really not in the mood to see what that curse is._ "I'm sorry my lord I didn't think a mere mortal like me could get you so mad, maybe it's because your brothers sons can do better than yours"? I swear he was about to throw the bolt right at me if Athena didn't speak up. "Father stop it he's just trying to get out of his punishment".

Zeus seemed to calm down a little bit before smiling and this was not a smile you would want to see if you were in my position, trust me. "Nice try Perseus, but not good enough." he paused before starting again. "Now for your curse, for food you shall have only the blood of those you kill excluding all the demigods." _I'M GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE I screamed mentally._ "If you try to eat anything else the food will disappear from your mouth and you will suffer pain." I sat there staring at the man who I once bowed to. All I could think was how this could be possible, they accuse me of treason, decided they're going to send me to Tartarus and then make me a freaking vampire. "Hecate" he gestured towards me and I knew some bad changes were about. She looked at me her face showing sympathy? No I decided all gods are bad no matter how they seem. She said a couple of sentences in Greek which were too fast to understand before I felt myself become more powerful.

I collapsed down to the floor, the energy in me seemed too great for my body to stand. My throat suddenly became dry and I felt some of my teeth growing in size, it felt as if someone was continuously stabbing my mouth. I gasped for breath, two of my teeth brushing against my lips almost drawing blood. Part of me wishing that it would, the blood would slowly ooze down into my throat. No I told myself I can't go to this way. I slowly got my body up to look at the gods.

"What about the campers" Athena asked Zeus. _Yeah at least they'll believe me. I can't wait to see how they think about this._

Zeus looked at her amused before saying to her. "They already know and they're fine with it. The campers are smart unlike this boy here" I gritted my teeth at the insult trying not to say anything that will get me in more trouble. Then I realized what he said, my friends didn't care for me anymore.

I said in a low voice but loud enough for the whole throne room to hear "Today I am betrayed. Today you guys have lost your most powerful hero, no... not hero, pawn. A pawn for those who are unworthy to rule. Father, today you have forsaken me for no reason but your brothers word, the brother that always tries to kill your children. For today, I cut all my tides to the sea. And those at camp, I know you're listening, you all shall never be forgiven for what you have done today" As soon as I finished my speech I heard a gasp go out from above me that sounded like the one I once loved but I didn't care.

Zeus boomed in laughter, a laugh that shook the entire throne room. "Was that speech supposed to intimidate me, kid? If so it didn't and you will rot in Tartarus."

With that, the ground caved in under my feet and I fell.

 **Hope you enjoyed, already working on the next chapter, hopefully it won't be long. Till next time TiranSanders04**


End file.
